Overweight Murders
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Bobby gets and unexpected new relative. CH 2 Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the CI characters, but you can ask me and I'll let you borrow mine, Mr. Wolfe.

A/N: This one is for Confused One, Patcat, Infinity Star and ObsessedwithStabler. You guys are great and I enjoy all of your stories.

**The Overweight Murders**

In the spring thoughts turn to love, adventure, summer activities and _murder_? That just didn't seem likely. It was all twisted and backwards and happening with startling regularity. And it was happening where the Governors wife wanted to go to lose weight so it had to be solved even if she wasn't involved. The local police department wasn't able to figure it out so Major Case was called in and Ross was that person.

Honestly he had been the Captain long enough to know who could fit in and benefit from the treatment that would let them nab the killer, but he wasn't sure if the people who could benefit most from it would be able to take the case on. He watched them move around the bull pen. He spotted several he'd like to send but the ones he thought were best suited were already slender and up to their eyes in cases.

So he could send Chester Duncan, who was a good if not very imaginative detective, and Goren? Not that Bobby Goren was fat, big yes, but not fat. But he also had the necessary skills to solve this case. And who else? He obviously couldn't sent Alex, since she set the department standard for fitness. Logan and Wheeler were slender enough that they'd feel out of place, Jack Collins had a wife who was fighting cancer and couldn't leave her for a week and no one else had the experience to do this.

So Bobby Goren and Dunkin' Duncan it was. He dialed Gorens extension and called him in then Duncans and called him in. He was already aware of the fact that he would be getting the evil eye from Gorens partner, but this was police business after all.

Bobby and Alex entered the office and shortly thereafter so did Duncan and Sorkin. Ross eyed the two men intended for the assignment and realized this wasn't going to be easy. They didn't like each other. Duncan considered Goren a hot shot and an oddball. Goren just ignored the other man, trying for harmony in the department. He just let such things roll off his back.

"What's up, Cap?" Duncan asked. He was so blatantly disrespectful that Ross was tempted to dress him down right there, but he would soon be gone for a couple of weeks anyway.

"We have a case in upstate New York. I need you and Goren to go on."

Bobby looked startled and he quickly hid his surprise. "Why us, Captain?" he asked.

"It's a weight loss facility that has had a series of unsolved murders. I need two people who will fit in and still be able to work this case. You two fit the bill." He said bluntly.

Alex bristled at the implied criticism. "Is this a department decision, Sir?" she demanded.

"This, Detective Eames, is a murder investigation. And both Goren and Duncan will be able to do from the inside what the locals from the outside could not. We need to find this murderer." Ross told her sharply. His voice and use of her formal title made it clear he wasn't intimidated by her questioning.

"H-How long is his for, Captain?" Bobby asked.

"The program runs a week."

"A week? Captain, I have cases here that need me…." Duncan began.

"That, Detective Duncan, is why you have a partner. I have a copy here of the brochure that will explain the program and any other information you need. I also will be sending the information you need on the case to your account. Read it and get familiar with it. You're already signed up, you leave next Sunday at 2:00. You have until then to clear up any cases you need to or delegate them to someone else. That's all for now."

To say that Alex was livid was like saying that a hurricane was a gentle breeze. She was furious. Not only was the captain sending Bobby away for a week, but he was saying that Bobby was fat. (Of course, Duncan was fat and he admitted it.) It was unbelievable. She slammed her chair out and slammed her canter drawer open then slammed it shut, in fact she slammed pretty much everything she could reach.

Bobby eyed her for a few minutes and told her mildly. "He's right, you know."

Alex eyed him angrily, but in astonishment. "He's right?!"

"I-In a way. These murders do need to be solved, I am overweight and I've been thinking of doing something about it anyway. This-This way the department is paying for it and it's only for a week. It's not like we haven't been separated for that long before."

"That isn't the point." She hissed. "There are plenty of detectives here who could use the time at one of those facilities. And he's sending you with Duncan? I'm your partner."

"You're not fat." Bobby pointed out reasonably.

"Stop saying that!" Alex snapped at him. "You're big, but you're not fat."

"It's semantics, Alex, and you know it. Besides, it's in Upstate New York. It's not like he's sending me into exile or something."

"So you want to go?"

Bobby shrugged. "Not want to. I'll go because it needs to be done, but want is too strong of a word. And just imagine, how much fun we'll have when I get back." He gave her a sly look.

Alex was torn between wanting to throw something at him and wanting to smile at him. She balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. He caught it and tossed it back. He'd never done that before. She smiled inspite of herself.

Chester Duncan wasn't so complacent about it. He spent the rest of the week trying to convince Ross to change his mind and send someone else. Ross steadfastly refused to budge. All the names submitted were shot down and Duncan was left with the realization that he was stuck with the assignment.

Bobby and Alex made the best of it and spent the time they had together before Bobby left by going over their cases, going over the case that he'd be involved in and making love all night long.

On Sunday morning, Bobby made Alex a big breakfast and took it to her in bed. She smelled the bacon and waffles and sat up sleepily. Bobby gave her her coffee first and set the table on the mattress between them. He sipped his coffee leaning against the headboard next to her. He was already packed so they spent the time together. They ate breakfast off the tray and then he put the tray on the floor next to the bed. "I'm going to miss you next week." He told her, uncomfortably.

"Then do leave me yet." She told him and pulled him down so she could make his leaving memorable.

At 1:45, the SUV from the department pulled up outside of Bobbys apartment. He turned to Alex one last time and gathered her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I'll be home before you know it." He told her.

"You better be. And come home whole." She told him fiercely.

Bobby picked up his duffle bag and got into the vehicle. The windows were dark so that was the last glimpse she had of him as it pulled away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dan Ross himself was driving the SUV. Bobby would've chosen anyone else to do it as he was still just a bit raw over the assignment and leaving Alex for the week. He sat in the front. "Where's Duncan?" he asked.

Ross frowned at him. "He'll be along as soon as he's out of the hospital. He apparently went overboard on the food yesterday and it put him in the hospital for gall bladder. I'm sure he'll be fine, but I think it might have been deliberate. Anyway, I'm your driver today."

"A-Alex could've taken me." Bobby said.

Ross turned to stare at him for a moment. "I thought of that. I also know that this is hard for both of you and I didn't want to do that to you two. In spite of what everyone thinks, I'm not an unfeeling man. I know that I'm going to be in hot water with your partner for a long time, but I needed someone I could trust here and you are it. I'm also aware of the rumors that I'm sending you off for psychiatric care, that you're going into drug rehab, that I'm trying to make time with Alex…all those things. None of them are true. I need a good detective on this case and I was going to send Duncan as back up for you. He's a good man for that."

"Thank-Thank you, but what about Mike Logan?"

"Too skinny. Never thought I'd say that. Goren, Bobby, I just want you to know that, contrary to popular belief, I do not think of you as fat. You are a big guy. Duncan was fat. This is a statement of your skill as a detective not a commentary on your body style."

"I never thought it was, Captain." Bobby assured him.

Ross nodded. "I've talked to the administrator up here. He knows specifically why you're here. He's the only one. I've set it up so you can call out and leave any program meetings you need to if you have a lead. I told him that you have a sick mother. Not your real mother, but if you get a call from Clarkston that's someone from the precinct calling you with information. You can also call Clarkston at the main line anytime you need something."

"What did you tell them was wrong with my mother?"

"I didn't. I just told them you had a sick, elderly mother and you needed access to a phone at all times. We can be at your location inside of half an hour anytime you need us. Just call or let the administrator know. Whoever this is has an in at this place and we're looking into similar killings in another state. Be careful."

"I will."

The gates to the Waitless Inn had a huge W on it and a circular driveway. It looked like a country estate. Vehicles of all sizes and styles were letting people out and unloading luggage. Staff in red shirts were directing traffic. One approached their vehicle. Bobby rolled down the window. "Are you checking in?" she asked.

"I am." Bobby told her.

"And your name, please?"

"Robert Goren."

"Ah, yes. Here you are. You can put your luggage on a cart or carry it inside with you. We have orientation in the main lounge in 20 minutes. You can say good bye here and meet me inside. I'll be your contact for the time you are with us. I'm Andrea."

Andrea moved away to another vehicle and Bobby turned to his captain. "I'll be in touch as soon as I know something."

Ross nodded. "I'll try to stay out of Alexs way. I don't think she's going to be real happy with me for awhile."

"You're right about that, but she is a cop, too. She does understand, even if she doesn't like it." With those sage words of advice, Bobby got out and moved toward the building.

If he didn't know better he would've thought this was a hotel in the tropics. There was an open airy feel about it. There were tropical trees planted right in the floor and lots of plants around benches in the sky light highlighted room. Offices, most were empty, stood on both sides of the room and a large room with double doors as at the far end with rows of folding chairs lined up inside. Some already held people, some were just holding things to save someones seat. He took his duffle bag into the room with him and set it by his feet on one of the end chairs.

One of the staff going by stopped and smiled at him, but Bobby noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "If you would like to put your bag against the wall with the others or hold it in your lap that would be great. We don't want anyone to trip on it."

It immediately raised the hackles on Bobbys neck. "I'll make sure no one does." He told the young man.

Whoever the man was he did not like to be contradicted. One look at Bobby made him uneasy about pushing his weight around and he left, huffily. Bobby sat looking around at his fellow "Losers" and was heartily wishing for someone he knew. It seemed most people were there with someone. But not everyone. He did see a couple of women and a few men there by themselves. A man in a three piece suit moved up to the podium in the front and spoke into the microphone. "If you would all take your seats, please we can get started."

It took a good 10 minutes for everyone to sit down and then they kept talking. He supposed if they were paying for this they were entitled, but he would have preferred them to be more attentive. This didn't seem to faze the man at the podium. He introduced himself as the Administrator. He gave a lengthy rah-rah speech about their facility and told them to ask any questions they liked. Then he went right into the rules of the facility. If anyone had any questions they weren't given a chance to ask him. He finished his speech and left another staff member to talk.

Bobby noted that for further consideration. This staff member was more warm and caring than the first one. While she talked he looked around the group of people in the room. None of them looked like a deranged killer. As if any of them ever did. There was a large variety of people there. Most seemed to have come with friends. He was going to have to ask Ross for more time the next time he came to something like this so he had time to fatten Logan up. He smiled at that image.

"That looks like a nice smile." A woman told him.

He looked to his right to see an older woman sitting two seats down from him and smiling at him. "I was just thinking of a surprise for a friend." He admitted.

"I imagine she'll like this surprise." The woman assured him.

"I-It's not….yes, ma'am, I think she will." He decided not to enlighten her on the subject. "I'm Bobby."

"Hello, Bobby. I'm Rita. Are you new to this type of program?"

"This is my first time, yes. And you?"

"Oh, I'm an old hand at this. Get it? Old hand?" she laughed appreciatively at her own humor.

Bobby smiled for her sake. "I-I can't imagine you have that much to worry about." He said.

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest boy." Rita twinkled at him. "I'm actually here because my doctor told me I should come and listen to the latest in health information, like he couldn't stand to follow his own advice. I had surgery on my knee a few months ago and I gained weight because I couldn't exercise. Rather than give me a diet, the old fart sent me here. But it has a hot tub, swimming pool, exercise room and the insurance company is paying for it so why not? I could use a vacation."

"Don't they want you to sit in on lectures and all?"

"Let me tell you something, just between you and me, Bobby. I can zone out with the best of them and I cook better than they ever did. See me about Wednesday and I'll make you a meal that'll make your mouth water."

The speaker was watching them so their conversation died and they watched as the group went through the brochures. It was excessively boring. Bobby noticed that Rita had a fake smile pasted on her face and she was sitting perfectly still. She really could zone out when she wanted to. He had to admire that technique.

"Now if everyone will come over to the table against that wall, you'll get your room assignments."

Bobby sat and let everyone else go ahead. It didn't seem all that important. This way he could watch to see who was interacting with who and how they were doing it. The rush was soon over and most of the people moved off looking for their accommodations. He rose to go over. Rita seemed of a like mind, except she was having trouble with her chair. It was sliding and giving her a hard time getting to her feet. Her left knee wasn't bending well at all.

"Can-Can I help you?" he asked.

Flustered, Rita looked up at him and sighed. "It must've filled up while I was sitting. It'll do that if I sit too long. Would you mind?"

Bobby put down his duffle and extended his arm for her to grab. She used him as a grab bar and levered herself up. She was just a tiny bird of a thing. She smiled gratefully at him. She didn't come up much higher than his chest, but she didn't seem intimidated by his size. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I'm fine, fine. Thank you for all your help." She moved slowly toward the table clutching her bag. He noticed her knee gave her quite a bit of discomfort, but appeared to loosen up as she walked. She was a tough old bird.

Carrying his duffle bag he moved over to the table behind her. "Your name, sir?" one of the staff asked him.

"Robert Goren."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Goren. I have your registration right here. Is Mr. Duncan with you?"

"He'll be along later."

"Very well then. You have room 138. It's a suite of two rooms with a common sitting room."

"What the hell do you mean I don't have reservations? I booked this program six months ago. It's all been paid for." Rita demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. King. You were scheduled to arrive with someone else and they haven't showed. We have no other women who are alone and we can't allow you to have a suite to yourself."

"Too bad. I paid for it and I want a room."

"Mrs. King, this is a terrible imposition, I understand that but policy is policy. Unless you want to pay for the second room, we can't accommodate you at this time."

"Is there a problem?" Bobby asked mildly.

"We can take care of this, sir." The one woman told him.

"They're telling me I can't stay because they under booked the rooms." Rita glared at them.

"Don't you have other rooms available? Single ones?" he asked.

"Those are all full, I'm afraid."

"Then she can stay in my spare one.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. It's against our policy and you're partner won't have someplace to stay when he arrives."

"You'd let a mother and son stay in the same suite." Rita pointed out, reasonably.

"That's different. They are related…."

"Who's to say we aren't? He's my long lost son." Rita put her arm around Bobbys waist.

He reflexively put his arm around her shoulders. "That's right, Mom." He grinned at the two staffers daring them to argue.

They were perplexed but short of calling them liars there wasn't anything they could do about it. "You're room is 138." One of them handed Rita a key.

That was how Bobby acquired a new "Mom."

TBC


End file.
